


[Fanvid] KING

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Music: Saint PHNX - King, Non-Linear Narrative, Olympics 2018, Pre-Slash, Three complete stories in one, Video, all skaters are the kings of fs, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, lots of hugs, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020, Шома как третий лишний
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are
Summary: Все права на видео принадлежат телекомпаниям и ИСУ.Music: Saint PHNX - King.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada, Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	[Fanvid] KING

**Author's Note:**

> Все права на видео принадлежат телекомпаниям и ИСУ.  
> Music: Saint PHNX - King.


End file.
